So Close
by Rikki Taro
Summary: There's a school dance and well with a dress from Ayame, Tohru's set to go and have fun with her friends. Though arriving with girls ready to mug Yuki and guys ready to take advantage of Tohru, what better way then put the two together for their own good. During the dance,Yuki disagrees with the song that he doesn't have tobe so close to show affection.


**Omg I'm writing a Yukiru FF when I say on my profile I love Kyoru! But I can't bear to say Yuki and Tohru don't have a shot so this is some cute fluff for one shot month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** or the song **_**So Close.**_

**So Close**

Tohru hummed happily as she finished washing a plate and set in on the nearby drying rack. She was in her usual cheerful mood, with hardly a care in the world and was actually happier than usual with the events about to transpire.

It had been a long and busy week and now it was finally Saturday night, the night of the long awaited dance that had a long story to it. Weeks ago a school dance was being coordinated by the school inviting all the classes to attend.

When she told Shigure about it later the night that their class was told the news. After that it didn't take long for Shigure to tell Ayame, a hectic situation that was…

FLASHBACK COMENCING

"_Oh how could my own brother not tell me about an upcoming school dance?!" Ayame cried bursting in through the front door without even a knock. All four of them looked up at the silver haired man standing in the living room._

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Kyo shouted, pounding his fist on the table._

"_Well its simple Kyonichi, I had to come over immediately when I received a call from Shigure telling me of your upcoming school dance and needed to know why my brother wouldn't tell me."_

"_It's simple; I didn't __**want **__to tell you." Yuki growled with an annoyed glare._

"_Why ever not? The only thing I would do if I heard was offer to help design what you would wear."_

"_And that's exactly why."_

"_Well that's a big bummer," Ayame said sitting down at the table. "I suppose I will now only design young Tohru's dress." His arm laced around the shoulders of the nervous girl and pulled her closer next to him._

"_Aya, I wouldn't do that…" Shigure started to warn when the aura of the room changed darker._

"_Oh my, I feel an unusual cold presence."He laughed. "But don't worry Tohru, I won't allow them to ruin your envisioned dream to wear one of my dresses to a school dance."_

"_SHE WOULD'NT HAVE SUCH A STUPID DREAM!" Kyo shouted in her defense._

"_In fact I brought over one already!"Ayame laughed pulling a pink dress out of nowhere. "Now off with your clothes Tohru and we'll do a fitting." Yuki's fist collided in an upper cut to his brother's jaw. _

"_Don't do such filthy things to Miss Honda." He commanded._

"_Uh Yuki…" Tohru tried to stop them._

END OF FLASHBACK

In the end she had the dress up stairs laid out on her bed, for her to change in after her chores. She finished the last plate before turning off the water.

"Are you going to be ready soon?" Kyo asked leaning in the doorway. Tohru turned to him with a smile. The orange head was in his traditional black color dress shirt and wore some khaki pants in order to dress appropriate for the event.

"Wow Kyo you look so nice." She fawned, drying her hands with a towel.

"I don't really care…I'm just pissed that Yankee dared me to go." He grumbled. Tohru giggled to herself knowing the reason Uo did dare him to go was because she was going to be upset if all of them didn't go together.

"But I'll be ready in a few minutes; I only need to go change." Tohru excused. "Is Yuki ready?"

"He doesn't have to be ready; we can go without him for all I care."

"Oh no! We have to go together!"

"Fine, fine! " Kyo huffed. "Just don't cry or anything."

"Ok, I'll just go get ready." She hummed walking past him and went upstairs. Stripping off her clothes she pulled the silky fabric over her head and pulled the skirt down to her knees.

It was spaghetti strapped, although were very thin and had a fake flower pinned to one of the straps. Luckily for her, Ayame provided some white flats for her to wear since she didn't have any dress shoes. She pulled out the box they were put in and picked them up.

When she opened the door she jumped seeing the one standing there with his fist raised to knock. She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up seeing Yuki looking similar to Kyo in a light blue dress shirt and wearing dark navy pants.

"Oh, Miss Honda." He said clearing his throat. "I was coming to check on you."

"Oh, really?" She smiled._ He looks even more handsome when he's dressed like this. I'm sure the fan girls are going to go crazy._ She realized Yuki look her up and down with a surprised look.

"My brother designed that?"

"Yes! I was very shocked when he gave it to me, after knowing what he sells I thought I would be going in the dress I tried on when we visited his shop."

"I'm surprised he didn't put you in something else." He muttered to himself. "But that dress looked adorable on you." Tohru's hands flew to her flaming face in hopes to hide her blush.

"So how are you and the others going to be with close dancing and all with girls?" She asked hoping to change the subject. Yuki smiled tenderly and turned out of her way.

"Well the school made some rules with only hands on waist dancing, so I think we should be fine."

"Thank goodness." She smiled.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Ok." She followed him to the stairs and saw Kyo and Shigure hanging around at the bottom, both looking up when she started coming down. Kyo's face was flabbergasted, and a sly smile spread over Shigure's lips.

"Oh look at our lovely little flower! All dressed up for the dance. Are you sure you don't want to stay home with me Tohru and we can have our own-" Two similar fists smashed into his head, leaving Tohru a little shocked and confused.

"Perverted old man." Kyo growled, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"It shouldn't be anything new to you, stupid cat." Yuki sighed.

"Don't you start with me you damn rat!" Kyo shouted back, already in a fighting stance.

"Boys, you're forgetting your engagement for the night with Tohru." Shigure reminded. "Unless I should accompany her."

Already Tohru was being lead away from Shigure by both of the young boys as the three made their walk back to school with the sun setting off in the distance.

At School

"Oh wow!" Tohru gasped looking around at the elaborately decorated gym. Streamers hung around with balloons placed here and there. "This place looks incredible!"

The two boys on either side of her were just looking around oddly not sure why she thought it was so special.

"Yo Tohru!" Uo waved walking over wearing khaki pants and a nice blouse with Hana walking alongside her in a floor length black laced dress.

"Oh Uo, Hana!" Tohru waved going to her friends.

"Wow Carrot-top, I'm impressed you came here." Uo chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Damn Bitch!" Kyo hissed like the cat he was.

"I sense such pleasant electric signals from these two." Hana sighed in bliss. "Although I sense we are being watched. The five looked over to the corner where many glints of lights shinned back at them.

"Well not us, just the Prince." Uo explained looking over to Yuki who was rubbing a hand over his face. "They're probably going to mug you in order to get a dance."

_That's what I was afraid of._ Yuki thought to himself.

"It seems he's not the only one being watched." Hana said, pointing a gloved hand over to a corner of boys looking at Tohru.

"Well how can we blame them?"Uo asked hugging Tohru. "She's so cute any guy would want to dance with her, although if one of them tries to get to grabby, I'm going to ruff them up."

"Uh…Miss Uotani, I don't think that's a good idea." Yuki said trying to prevent a fight.

"Well I don't hear a better idea to protect Tohru."

"The answer is simple Arissa." Hana said calmly. "We put Tohru with a partner, knowing that no boy will come to dance with her."

"Good idea, but who?" Uo looked around and glared at Kyo. "I don't trust Orange-top enough so this looks like a job for the Prince."

"What?!"The two zodiac members exclaimed at once.

"Well it'll keep those fan girls away from you and perverts away from Tohru. You like her enough so you wouldn't mind." Uo explained looking over to the band taking the stage. "Better go on and ask her to dance."

Not thinking it would be troublesome, Uo pushed Tohru over to Yuki who luckily caught her out at arm's length without completely transforming. The two looked back confusingly at the group of friends who just smiled back. Uo's hand gripped Kyo's head and pulled him along with her.

"Come on Orange-top, treat us to some punch."

"I DON'T HAVE TO TREAT YOU TO ANYTHING!" Kyo protested, but was still dragged off. The two looked around awkwardly while Yuki backed away a few steps and gave a courtly bow sending all the fan girls over edge.

"May I have this dance, _Princess_ Tohru?" He asked using the nickname Momiji one gave her. Tohru's face turned brighter red and she nodded vigorously.

"Yes, of course, yes." She answered, placing her hand in his. He led her hand up to his shoulders. His hands then went around her waist, making Tohru blush darker, and Yuki chuckled.

"You're cute when you blush." He complimented as the music began, starting them off slowly swaying.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together and when I'm with you So close to feeling alive _

Other couples began going in as the two just stared into each other's eyes, both wearing similar smiles.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop So I bid mine goodbye and never knew So close was waiting, waiting here with you And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close_

_It's at times like these I hate this stupid curse._ Yuki thought to himself, looking away from her gaze. _Its stings at the times I can't hold the girl I like._ An idea popped in his head and a smirk played at his lips. _Though at times we don't really need to embrace to show affection._

Yuki moved his hand up to one of hers and held it out while the other kept in place at her waist.

"Yuki?"She asked a little confused with what the boy was doing as he began leading her more in ballroom dancing.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end Almost believing this was not pretend Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come So far we are so close_

Tohru's smile grew wider, and she fallowed along with his quick paces. Unlike usually, she wasn't clumsy but with dancing with Yuki Sohma, the prince of school she was a graceful being.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now?_

He raised her hand up above her head and twirled her around. The skirt of her dress fanning out around her until she stopped and it fell softly back against her legs, while their dance movements became slow again.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy end And almost believing this was not pretend_

The two were actually coming closer as the music became softer, and their faces almost meeting.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are So close, so close and still so far  
_

Their breath gently caressed each other and their lips barely a centimeter apart and hardly tracing over each other when the music came to an abrupt stop.

"YUKI IT'SOUR TURN NOW!" The girls shouted in rage, and just like that, their sweet moment had ended.

**Lol, fan girls are always the most dangerous thing. Well this was my first normal one so I was kind of awkward with it I'll admit but I think it was cute and maybe I'll do more Yukiru. Oh Kyo! Forgive me!**


End file.
